


Pizza Ramen or Ramen Pizza

by Sokkusu



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokkusu/pseuds/Sokkusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae is hungry at 1 in the morning, so he demands Hyukjae to make him something delicious with ramen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Ramen or Ramen Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago for a tumblr meme but I thought it was lame. That's why it goes here! Yay!

Hyukjae turns his head around to narrow his eyes on his lover incredulously. “Why don’t you put them in a small bowl of soju then?”

“That doesn’t sound as appetizing as adding peanut butter to ramen,” Donghae quips, resting his chin atop of his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“It tastes like pad thai actually,” Hyukjae informs, earning a bewildered stare from the other man. “What? It tastes good!”

“Really?” Donghae asks, pulling away from his boyfriend to walk over to the kitchen. He stands on the tip of his toes to reach for one of the top cupboards, opens it to grab two packets of ramen, and checks the fridge for a jar of peanut butter; frowning when there were only vegetables, a packet of shredded cheese, tomato sauce, and bottles of soju inside. “Hyukkie~,” he whines. “We don’t have peanut butter.”

“Go get some,” Hyukjae responds, distracted by a bright new pair of designer boxers on his laptop monitor.

“But it’s 1 in the morning!” Donghae exclaims. “What if someone jumps me while I get it?”

“Then eat ramen as it is.”

“Eating it plain is boring.”

“Cook it and add some vegetables to it.”

“Too healthy.”

“Cook it in some egg yolks, refrigerate it for a few minutes, grill it, and then add grilled cheese to it.”

“Too unhealthy!”

Hyukjae looks away from his screen and stares at his boyfriend. “Are you actually hungry or are you trying to get me off of the computer?” 

Donghae bites his lower lip to stifle his anticipation for the other man’s response. “Um, both?”

Shaking his head at his lover’s antics, Hyukjae shuts his laptop closed and gets up to enter the kitchen. He checks the fridge and notices the lack of ingredients, pursing his lips in thought before he grabs the packet of shredded cheese and tomato sauce. He then places them on the counter and takes the two packets of ramen from his boyfriend’s hands, the other observing him with wide eyes as he walks over to the dish rack and grabs a cutting board to use as a clean work surface.

After washing his hands and drying them off, Hyukjae tears open both packets of ramen, breaking each block of noodles in half and settling them on the cutting board. He leans towards the nearby counter to grab the jar of tomato sauce to open it, takes a spoon from the rack, and spreads it across the top of the raw noodles. Once he tosses the used spoon into the sink and closes the jar to put it back into the fridge, he takes the packet of shredded cheese, unzips it open to release a strange odor that has him wheezing for a bit, reaches into the bag to grab a handful, and sprinkles it on top of the sauce-covered noodles.

At this point, Donghae has his mouth salivating from watching his lover. While the idea of using bricks of ramen as an alternative to pizza dough seems strange to him, his stomach growls in excitement while he imagines what sort of magic his taste buds should prepare for.

Hyukjae eyes his creation for a moment before his eyes lit up, an idea sparking his mind as he walks back to the fridge to grab a couple of vegetables. After washing them and chopping them into small diced pieces, he adds them to the noodles. A few minutes later of self-evaluation, he nods to himself before he lifts the cutting board and carries it over to the microwave oven. Placing all four blocks carefully onto the rack, he shuts the oven closed, presses the button for a 5-minute bake, and waits.

“Is it done yet?” Donghae asks, peering over his boyfriend’s shoulder as he stares at the pizza baking in awe.

“I just put it in,” Hyukjae laughs, counting down the time on the oven clock himself. “Three more minutes.”

“Will it taste good?” Donghae questions, licking his lips at the sight of the cheese melting over the noodles. 

“Don’t know,” Hyukjae shrugs, turning to see a horrified expression on his lover’s face. “What? It doesn’t hurt to be experimental.”

Donghae presses his lips into a thin line out of worry before his eyes brighten at the sudden dingy sound. “It’s done!”

Grabbing a cloth hanging from a cupboard knob, Hyukjae uses it as a mitt to open the oven. He places the four small baked pizzas back onto the cutting board before shutting the microwave oven closed. With his boyfriend following and jumping in excitement behind him, he places the board on the counter. “Alright. Let’s try it.”

Donghae leans over and takes a large whiff of the pizza, groaning out of anticipation due to the savory aroma. He pokes one of the bricks to test the heat of the food, hissing and shaking his head out of reflex before ripping a paper towel from a nearby dispenser. He scoops up one of the pizzas and holds it with his napkin, taking the moment to admire his boyfriend’s work before biting into it. His eyes suddenly widen as he hears a choir of angels sing, prompting him to feel a blissful high as the taste of ramen, cheese, tomato sauce, and vegetables metaphorically send him flying off the planet.

“So?” Hyukjae’s voice brings him back to earth. “How was it?”

“I think I just came,” Donghae utters before brightly smiling at his lover. “It tastes delicious, Hyukjae!” He takes another bite out of the noodle pizza, closing his eyes and humming in delight while he savors the taste in his mouth. “So good~” He then looks at the other male. “I think you missed your calling, Hyukjae. You should open a pizzeria.” He widens his eyes before shaking his head. “No. Not a pizzeria. A ramen pizzeria!”

Feeling the warmth spread to his face at his boyfriend’s compliment, Hyukjae chuckles. “Ah no. I already have a confectionery store to deal with.” His lips stretch into a charming grin. “But thanks. I’m glad that you like it.”

Donghae returns the smile as he continues to eat before an abrupt pain in his stomach strikes him. “Um, Hyukjae?”

Examining the look on his lover’s face, Hyukjae asks in concern. “What’s wrong, Hae?”

Gulping down the last bite of the pizza down his throat, Donghae inquires. “Can you make ramen to counter this? My stomach is upset.”

It then occurs to Hyukjae that the strange odor from the shredded cheese meant that it had expired.


End file.
